Various kinds of automatic analyzers have been proposed. However, many of the recent automatic analyzers are rather complicated, large-sized, high-cost and high-speed operating, and moreover, involve an exceedingly complicated operation, and therefore a specialized operator must be attendant thereon all the time, and personnel expenses are a problem.
This kind of large-sized automatic analyzer is not always required by local hospitals and clinics where a large amount of blood examination is not necessary, and in such circumstances a specialized examination center is requested to carry out blood examination of respective patients.
Consequently, where an urgent examination is required, an inconvenience may result in such local hospitals and clinics, a waste of money is quite unavoidable, and moreover, in case work for comparing an analysis with the patient's blood or reexamination is required, a long time will be needed for obtaining a result.
This invention has been made in view of the situation described above, and its object is to provide a simple automatic analyzer, miniaturized to cope with a need by local hospitals and clinics, which is very simple in operation and construction, and moderate in cost.